


Don't Be Afraid

by Naberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ft a peek at my headcanons about naboo religion, plus some canon information about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naberrie/pseuds/Naberrie
Summary: A short drabble about Padmé's inner monologue on Geonosis as she confesses her love for Anakin.





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, etc are appreciated!

I’m not afraid to die.

_ I first faced death when I was 14, and though I fought I would have gladly gone to her. _

I’m not afraid to die.

_ Death is in the fine print of politics. I’ve always thought it would be the death of me, whether by poison slipped into my drink or a public execution like this. _

I’m not afraid to die.

_ I am afraid, however. I am afraid my parents, my dear sweet parents who don’t deserve any of this, I am afraid my parents will cry. _

I’m not afraid to die.

_ I am afraid to die so far from home. Will my body be returned? Will my ashes be cast into the Solleu? If they aren’t, will my spirit rejoin the water still? _

I’m not afraid to die.

_ I’ve done it before, in my dreams. My hands in binders, my chin lifted defiantly as I stare above the line of battle droids into the eyes of Nute Gunray. I wanted him to watch the light leave my juvenile eyes and know the life he cut short. _

I’m not afraid to die.

_ I devoted myself to the goddess of death because I knew I’d never grow old. _

I’m not afraid to die.

_ I don’t fear anything anymore when I remember you’re by my side. _

I’m not afraid to die.

I’ve been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life


End file.
